Nowhere man
by Mint.and.Chocolate
Summary: Jasper es un ermitaño moderno, y Alice una tía un poco despistada. Nessie y una plaza bastan para conocer a un apuesto hombre de ningún sitio ¿verdad? "-Quizas... Es que no había conocido a la persona indicada." Para el Beatle Contest!


**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: **Nowhere man.  
**Nombre de la Autora: **Mint And Chocolate Ice Cream.  
**Pareja:** Alice&Jasper  
**Número de palabras: **2.202  
**Rating/Advertencias:** K+. Universo Alterno.

* * *

**Capítulo único: Nowhere man (Alice)**

_~ Nowhere man, please listen. You don't know what you're missing._**  
**

Con una sonrisa miré a Nessie corriendo por la plaza, tratando de atrapar algunas palomas aunque todas huyeran ante su carrera. Mi sobrina era una niña realmente encantadora.

-¡Tía Alice! ¿Quieres una paloma?- me chilló desde el otro extremo de la plaza, y yo sonreí.

-Por supuesto, cariño.- contesté, y ella empezó a correr hacia mí, tratando de agarrar alguna para regalármela. Oh, no. De pronto, todas las palomas alzaron vuelo, tratando de huir, exactamente por donde yo estaba. ¡Rayos! Con un grito, me agaché girándome para evitarlas. ¡Justo hoy me había puesto mi último atuendo de Dolce & Gabbana! Espero que esos pajarracos no me lo hayan arruinado.

-¡Ness! No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿me entiendes?- grité, sonriendo para alivianar el reto. Cuando todos los pájaros hubieron pasado, me volví a levantar y miré hacia donde estaba mi sobrina. Ya no estaba.

Oh no. ¿Ness?

-¿Nessie?- la llamé, mirando en derredor comenzando a asustarme. ¿A dónde rayos había ido? Oh Dios, Edward iba a matarme. Eso, si no me encontraba antes con Bella.

-¡Renesmee! ¡Nessie!- chillé, y caminé con paso vacilante hacia donde ella había estado hasta hacia medio minuto, mirando hacia todos lados. Dios, ¿por qué a mi? Ni siquiera Emmett pierde a su sobrina cuando sale a pasear con ella. Aunque tampoco le dejan sacarla de la casa muy seguido, quizas eso afecte.

Empecé a dar vueltas por la plaza, tratando de no alejarme mucho del lugar donde la había perdido por si ella regresaba ahí, pero nada. Tratando de ocultar mi pánico, me acerqué a preguntarle a algunas personas, pero nadie la había visto pasar. Incluso, algunos me miraron con desaprobación. _¿Qué clase de madre pierde a su niña en una plaza?_ Pero no tenía tiempo para ellos. Tenía que encontrar a Ness, o yo misma iba a querer matarme, sin necesidad de mi hermano o mi cuñada.

Recorrí toda la plaza en menos de tres minutos, hasta que su inconfundible melena color bronce destelló al sol, captando mi atención. ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos? Estaba... a punto de bajar a la calzada.

-Ness ¡no!- chillé, y eché a correr hacia ella. Nessie bajo un pie a la calle, mirando curiosamente los coches parados en el semáforo de la esquina, y luego el otro pie.

El semáforo dio luz verde.

-¡NESS!- grité, pero había demasiado ruido, y no me escuchó. Oh Dios mío, no la dejes bajar a la calzada.

-¡Niña!- gritó alguien, y para mi enorme alivio, un hombre alto y rubio agarró a mi sobrina por el brazo, arrastrándola de nuevo a la plaza.

Corrí tanto como me lo permitieron mis piernas, sin perder de vista al hombre que se había arrodillado frente a Ness, y hablaba con ella.

-¡Oh, por Dios, Renesmee!- la regañé cuando llegué, sin aliento, junto a ella. -Casi me matas del susto. Nunca, entiendes, nunca más vuelvas a alejarte así de mi.- Me dejé caer de rodillas, y la estreché con fuerza entre mis brazos. La niña me apretó con fuerza también, y soltó unas risitas.

-T-tía, m-me estás ahogando. Y tu pelo me hace cosquillas- murmuró desde mi chaqueta, y la solté con una risa de alivio. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, y le dejé un beso en la frente. Luego, me giré para mirar al hombre que seguía de rodillas junto a nosotras, apretando una de las manos de mi sobrina en una de las mías.

-No tengo palabras para agradecértelo. De veras...- susurré, y mi voz se perdió al encontrarme con los ojos color miel del muchacho. Era un chico joven, de mi edad tal vez, con el cabello del mismo tono que sus ojos, y unos rasgos increíblemente preciosos. A la luz del sol, sus ojos brillaban con distintas tonalidades del dorado, desde el ocre cobrizo hasta el amarillo refulgente.

Con ojos rápidos, lo miré de arriba abajo. ¡Qué pedazo de hombre! Gracias a Dios mi sobrina no podía leer mi mente. Parecía todo un modelo de pasarelas. Alto, de cuerpo atlético y en forma, y marcados músculos bajo una ligera camiseta de mangas cortas. Mi boca colgaba abierta en un ángulo extraño, y el hombre desvió la mirada, claramente incómodo.

-No ha sido nada.- murmuró, poniéndose de pie. Me tendió una mano, y la tomé gustosa para levantarme del suelo. Aclarándome la garganta, y sin soltar su mano, me presenté.

-Soy Alice, y esta niña preciosa es mi Renesmee.- ella sonrió ante la mención de su nombre, y tiró de mi mano, a la que todavía se aferraba.

-Un placer conocerlas. Soy Jasper.- dio un suave sacudón a mi mano, aún en la suya, y luego me soltó para ponerse a la altura de Ness. -Ten más cuidado la próxima, Renesmee.- le murmuró, y acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

-Gracias, señor.- contestó ella, con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Jasper le devolvió otra, y se puso de pie.

-Bueno... Ha sido un gusto señoritas.- hizo ademán de marcharse, pero no podía dejar escapar a tremenda representación del género masculino. No me lo perdonaría en la vida.

-Esto, Jasper.- llamé su atención. -Es un día caluroso, ¿podría invitarte un helado? En agradecimiento por salvar a Nessie.- excusé. Él se lo pensó unos segundos, y con una sonrisa no muy convencida aceptó. Con una ancha sonrisa, me agaché junto a Ness.

-Nessie, ¿quieres ir a los juegos?- Ella comenzó a saltar, entusiasmada. -Pero prométeme que no te saldrás de ahí. Estaré con un ojo en ti, ¿está claro?- Ella asintió con la cabeza, claramente feliz, y echó a correr hacia la zona de juegos para niños. -¡Y nada de ensuciarte la ropa nueva con barro!- agregué a voz en grito. Nessie se dio vuelta, y sonriendo contestó en voz fuerte.

-Por supuesto... ¡que sí!- Abrí mi boca, fingiendo indignación.

-Pequeña embustera.- susurré, achicando los ojos. Ella se rió, y volvió a girarse para correr a los juegos. Yo rodé los ojos, y con Jasper a mi espalda la seguí. Sabía que había un puesto de helados cerca de esos juegos.

En seguida, Ness comenzó a jugar con otros niños, y yo la miré con un suspiro.

-Tienes una hija muy bonita.- comentó Jasper. Yo me giré con una risa.

-¿Hija? No, Nessie no es mi hija. Es mi sobrina, hija de mi hermano.- expliqué. Él asintió con la cabeza, soltando un imperceptible "oh". Llegamos al puesto de los helados, yo manteniendo un ojo siempre puesto en Ness, y compramos los helados. A pesar de haberle invitado, no me permitió pagárselo.

Mientras caminábamos hacia los bancos de plaza, pasamos junto a cuatro muchachos vestidos de traje, a pesar del calor, acomodándose alrededor de una gran batería. Un show callejero. Cuando por fin alcanzamos los asientos, uno de ellos comenzó a marcar punteos con una guitarra, y una vieja melodia conocida que hacía años no escuchaba flotó por el ambiente. Sin darme cuenta, empecé a tararearla.

-¿Te gustan los Beatles, Alice?- inquirió Jasper con una sonrisa, antes de lamer su helado. Yo asentí con la cabeza y tragué.

-A mi hermano menor le fascinan, y se me pegó. ¿A ti te gustan?-

-No escucho mucha música, pero sí, me agradan.-

Un silencio cómodo pero a la vez incómodo se instauró entre nosotros. Algo incómodo, porque seguíamos siendo dos desconocidos, pero la música lo suavizaba.

-Cuéntame algo de ti.- pidió de improviso. Lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Como qué?- sonrió.

-No lo sé, hace mucho que no hablo con nadie.- soltó una risa. -¿Qué tal... cuántos años tienes?- eligió una pregunta al azar.

-Veinticinco. Supongo que tú no pasarás de eso tampoco, ¿verdad?-

-Casi, tengo veintisiete.-

-Pareces más joven.- observé. -¿Por qué dices que hace mucho que no hablas con nadie?- tarde noté que quizas era una pregunta demasiado personal, asi que agregué en chiste. -Tu novia te dejará si no le hablas.- Jasper se rió.

-Podrías decir que soy una especie de ermitaño moderno. No pertenezco a ningún lugar, cambio de ciudad cada pocos meses, no planifico mi vida con anticipación. Voy... a dónde me lleve el viento. Y es obvio que la palabra "novia" no encaja en este estilo de vida.- bromeó. Lo miré torciendo la boca.

-No quiero ofenderte, pero no suena muy atractivo. Hay muchas cosas de las que no puedes disfrutar plenamente. ¿Qué hay de tus amigos? ¿Nunca has querido instalarte permanentemente?- realmente me daba curiosidad. Nunca había conocido un chico que eligiera voluntariamente una vida así.

-Quizas... Es que no había conocido a la persona indicada.- No pasé por alto el tiempo verbal que usó. -Pero me gusta esta ciudad. Quizas me quede un tiempo más por aquí.- mi corazón saltó estúpidamente en mi pecho.

-En ese caso... ¿Querrías visitarme algún día?- me arriesgué. Él se lo pensó un segundo, y ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa genuina.

-¿Por qué no? Tendrás que darme tu teléfono.- Había un tono jocoso en su voz que capté al vuelo.

-No irás a decirme que tampoco tienes un teléfono celular, ¿verdad?- Jasper dejó salir una risa fuerte.

-¿Para qué? Nunca tuve nadie a quien llamar, sería un gasto innecesario.- razonó.

-Pero... ¿y tu familia? Ok, no tendrás novia, pero ¿no tienes hermanos...?- dejé la pregunta en el aire.

-Mis padres fallecieron hace más de diez años, y no iba a permitir que me encerrasen en un orfanato.- dijo con tono desafiante. Luego, su voz se suavizó. -Soy único hijo, y jamás conocí tíos, abuelos, primos, ni nada por el estilo. Renesmee tiene suerte de tener una tía como tú.- agregó en voz baja, y me ruboricé un poco. -Desde entonces he vivido esta vida, y tras unos doce años de ella terminas acostumbrándote. No es tan mala. Mantengo mis gastos al mínimo, y llevo una vida sana y normal.-

-¿Nunca te has cansado de ella?- murmuré, atónita. ¿Gastos al mínimo? _¿Por qué los más lindos siempre están locos o fuera de alcance?_ Suspiré.

-Mmm.. A veces se torna repetitiva, pero todo depende de la ciudad en que esté parando. Nunca sentí la necesidad de quedarme más de unos cuantos meses en el mismo sitio, pero... creo que estoy tomando cariño con este lugar.- mi sonrisa fue imposible de esconder, y él me la devolvió. Oh Dios, creo que estaré hiperventilando de un momento a otro.

-Pero ya he hablado tanto de mí. ¿Qué hay de tí?- inquirió. Yo lo miré pensativa.

-No hay mucho que contar, creo. Ahora que lo pienso, quizas hasta te suene aburrida mi vida. Siempre he vivido en el mismo lugar, ¡incluso en la misma casa!- me reí de mi misma, y él coreó con su propia risa. -Mmm... Pues tengo veinticinco años, dos hermanos, un departamento en el centro y una cafetería. No me quejo de mi vida, pero me habría encantado viajar más... Conocer el país y el mundo. No he viajado más alla de este estado.- arrugué la nariz al contarlo. Él debía de haber visto tantos lugares tan bonitos...

-Pues... Si tú quieres, podría llevarte a conocer algunas ciudades. Creo que he vivido en todos los estados excepto en Michigan, pero no muchos valen la pena conocerlos.- Sonreí ante la invitación.

-Será un placer. Pero antes tendrás que convencer a mis hermanos. Puedo controlarlos, pero son demasiado protectores.- rodé los ojos, y él se rió.

-Creo que podré con ellos.- Pensé en Emmett, con su apariencia tan amenazante pero su personalidad tan infantil.

-Te llevarás bien con Emmett, aunque la primera impresión quizas te asuste.- Jasper me miró alzando las cejas, y me limité a reír. -En cuanto a Edward... Pues, salvaste a su única hija, asi que seguro te adorará.- Ante mi tono, Jasper no pudo más que romper a reír. Lo observé, maravillada. Oh si, amaba esa risa.

-Pues, entonces, cuando quieras me los presentas.- dijo, y fue tal el tono de seriedad en su voz que me derretí tanto como el helado olvidado en mi mano. Sus ojos escrutaron los míos, y me quedé colgada de su mirada como una niña boba.

-¿Sabes? Esto se siente... Extraño. Nunca antes había querido quedarme en un lugar con tantas ansias como aquí.- inconscientemente tal vez, se acercó un poco a mi mientras hablaba. Yo estaba estática, congelada en mi asiento.

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? Tú, que tanto has viajado, debes haberlo sentido alguna vez.- murmuré con voz queda.

-No creía en él, hasta que una chica de pelo negro me agradeció por haber salvado a su niña en una plaza.- contestó con el mismo tono. Sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos. Casi podía sentir su aliento sobre mi boca.

-¡Tía Alice!- chilló una voz fuerte cerca de mi regazo, despertándome de mi ilusión. Jasper me miró fijo, antes de desviar la mirada, avergonzado. Yo suspiré, y bajé la vista a mi sobrina.

-Nessie, creo haber oído que tu madre te advirtió sobre interrumpirla en situaciones así con tu padre, ¿no?- bromeé con ella, y mi sobrina se ruborizó.

-Lo siento, tía Alice.- murmuró, y yo dejé mi helado en el banco para alzarla y sentarla en mi regazo.

-No pasa nada, bonita. De todas formas, tú me has presentado a Jasper, ¿verdad?- susurré en su oído, y le dejé un beso en la mejilla mientras ella reía.

* * *

**Woooah, creí que nunca terminaría de tipear esto xD Me gusta como me quedó, espero que a uds tambien ^^ **

**Como será obvio, participa en el Beatle Contest, ¿podrían pasar, leer y votar el que más les guste? Sin presiones eh, voten a su favorito xD jaja.**

**Saludos apurados, que se termina mi tiempo!**

**Rocio.  
**


End file.
